I met you
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: I never thought he was the one I would like... but here I am crazy about him"


Hey people. This is a story I made while I was bored in class. I hope you all like it.

I don't Twilight.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The sound of the shower surrounded the house as I looked for my clothes. My mom was out with my little brother in a cheerleading parent's reunion while I stayed at home alone. The night was cold which a good sigh was because it meant winter was coming and I couldn't wait to get some vacation from all the senior year drama. I picked up some random clothes and got in the shower.

I stepped in the hot water and started thinking about this days and the only thing that came to my mind was my boyfriend Emmett. A smile slithers on my face as I remember all the things that has happen. I remember the first time I saw him. I thought he was the hottest guy I have ever seen but then I discovered he was one of those guys that cared about his reputation and silly stuff like and as the only girl I decide to hate him.

Chills ran down my spine when I remember the first thing he said to me.

Flash Back

Rosalie was sitting in the gazebo that was located in the back of the school where she hang out every lunch time with her best friend Alice.

Alice and herself were talking about the new guys. Alice was the only one that knew that Rosalie liked the new guy Emmett. "Oh how does Jasper acts?" Alice asked as she jumped with excitement. Jasper was the guy Alice liked. He had come as a new guy along with Emmett. Jasper was everything that Alice wanted in a guy and Emmett was everything that Rosalie wanted in a guy.

"I don't know Alice… he doesn't say much" Rosalie said with a shrug.

"Oh he's so cute!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, yeah" Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes. She knew that Jasper liked Alice and that Alice liked Jasper and she was a little bother by it but she didn't say anything.

"Ohh… looks who's coming!" Alice giggled. Rosalie looked backed to find Emmett and Jasper were making their way to the gazebo.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath.

"Hey" She heard from behind her.

"Hello" Alice said with a grin.

"Uh, hey I was about to get some water… wanna join me?" Jasper asked making Alice grin.

"Sure" She said and walked away.

"Hello" Emmett said as he sat beside me.

"Hn" She said as she looked the other way. He chuckled and sat the other side facing her.

"So you really hate me?" He asked the only response was that she rolled her eyes. He chuckled again and put his face right close to her making her blush. "I bet you and me would be together by the end of December" He said.

"Don't count on it" She said.

End of Flash back

I giggled as I remembered. I couldn't believe he was right. He did so many things that made like him more than I did. I remember the first time he gave me a ride home and I remember how after that time he kept giving me rides home. All of the sudden there was knock on the window making me jump and scream with terror. "Rose!" A male voice called me from the outside.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah, open up!" He whispered. I raised my eyebrow as I pulled the towel and wrapped it around my body and hopped off the shower. I ran to the door where Emmett waited for me under the cold rain of January. He was wearing a gray sweat shirt that every senior student had but surprisingly he made it seem unique His hair was dripping from the rain and he had a grin placed on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I open the door.

"I saw your mother in school and I decide to pay you a visit" He said.

"How did you know which one my mom was?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"She was with your brother" He chuckled.

"Oh… right" I said with a giggle. "Let me get change" I said as I looked down at my purple towel. He grinded even more and pulled me closer.

"I like what you're wearing right now" He said.

"I'll bet" I said as I rolled my eyes. He chuckled again and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his hair as we parted away. "If my mom sees you here she's gonna kill me" I said.

"Well let's fix that" He said as he grab my legs and picked me up bridal style. I squeal as I hold on tight to his neck. "Which one is your bedroom again?" He asked.

"The one with the Naruto poster in the door" I said with a giggle. He walked to my door and opens the door. He placed me at in the bed and closed the door. As he looked around I looked for another set of clothe.

"Book, Vampire Academy, paper… don't you have anything else?" He asked.

"I use to have Naruto posters" I said with a shy smile making him chuckled.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah but I figure I didn't like that much anymore and that I got over that long phase" I said with a shrug. I looked at him and smirk. "Turn around" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to get change" I said.

"What for? Clothe will come off eventually" He said with a teasing smirk. I rolled my eyes and turn him around.

"Not happening tonight big guy" I said. I quickly put some clothes on and lay back on the bed and he followed.

"How long can you stay?" I asked.

"All night" He said.

"Won't Jasper be worried?" I asked. They were emancipated teenager that lived together by themselves… it was what attracted most of the girl in school.

"He won't. He was the one who saw your mom at the school, so he knows I am here" He said.

"And clothe?" I asked.

"I'll make a quick stop at my apartment in the morning" Emmett said with a shrug.

"Ok" I said. He slowly slip his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as I looked deep into his yellow brown eyes. I remember how he used to wear sunglasses in class because he thought his eyes were weird.

I remember how I made him take them off… it was the only condition I had so we could go out. I didn't think he would do it… but he did and I'm glad he did.

"Emmett?" I asked softly as I felt myself close my eyes as I was very tired.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Why did I interest you?" I asked.

"I don't know… you just stuck out from the others" He said. His answer made my whole body warm as I smiled. I snuggled in to his arms and fell asleep happily. Even if I pretended to hate him at first I wouldn't change the way things happen because that what got us here. It was just the way we met.

The End


End file.
